This invention relates to angle-dependent type light control sheets which scatter only incident lights from particular angles and transmit incident lights from all other angles which sheets are obtained by curing a photocurable material, and to the processes for production thereof.
As angle-dependent type light control sheets, there have conventionally been used those of microlouver types having a laminate structure of transparent sheets and opaque sheets [Japanese Patent Kokai (Laid-Open) No. 189439/1982] or those having a controlled visual field obtained by drawing a lattice-like pattern of certain thickness and making the pattern opaque. These microlouvers, however, have a low light transmittance, and gives rise to an interference pattern depending upon the angle of their use. Further, conventional oriented films or light-shielding sheets are produced through complex processes, making them costly or their film qualities nonuniform.